Anne
Queen Anne (Ana Maria Mauricia de Habsburgo in Spanish) is an Infanta of Spain and Portugal and an Archduchess of Austria by birth and the Queen of France as wife of King Louis XIII. An intelligent young woman, she yearns to escape her life of duty. Although more good friends with her husband than lovers, she is a passionate woman who is caring, supportive, and sensible. She is a supporting character in The Musketeers and portrayed by Alexandra Dowling. Queen Anne was a real person in history (Queen Anne of Austria, or Ana María Mauricia). In real life she lived from 1601 to 1666 and had at eleven years old been betrothed to Louis XIII. Biography Reluctantly, Queen Anne watched his majesty shooting birds from a distance. She told her husband that she did not find it amusing. With her King, she was required to witness the trial of Athos the Musketeer as he was accused of highway robbery and murder. When Treville told the King later about the disappearance of one of the Musketeers, Cornet, Anne protected the captain's reputation in front of his majesty, informing him that he should trust Treville.Friends and Enemies On Good Friday, the Queen granted clemency to a few prisoners as good will and gave each of them a sum of money to take with them on their journey to freedom. After the ceremony, however, it was discovered that prisoners were escaping and Anne was captured by Vadim who threatened to kill her if they did not open the gates for him to escape. When he finally let her go, Anne was saved by Aramis who pushed her to the ground, away from the gunfire. She thanked him kindly. To thank him properly, the Queen gave him a pendant as a gift for his valor after requesting his presence in the palace. Warned of a plot to assassinate her and her husband, Anne was adamant that the Easter mass should go ahead. Following the ceremony in the Notre Dame, a sudden attack ensued and Anne was escorted with her husband and the Cardinal to a safe carriage and moved away from the scene. It was later revealed that the weapons used were duds.Sleight of Hand Anne was present at the parade for the arrival of the Duke of Savoy. When the attack happened, Anne insisted that they stick together as a family. Later, she was sat with the Duchess of Savoy, while he husband and nephew were fencing in the garden. While talking, she considered having a child as she had so far been unable to conceive one with the King. To make one final stab at completing the peace treaty with the Duke, Anne was with her husband and the Cardinal in the palace to help with the arrangements.The Good Soldier Personality Queen Anne may be devoted to her husband, but she shows dislike in the things that he does, and doesn't always agree with his decisions. For instance, she goes to great lengths to respect Treville's reputation as the captain of the Musketeers, even if she countermands the King. This shows that she is a kind-hearted person and believes in those who are loyal. Anne, unlike her husband, is a benevolent woman and sees a silver lining in every cloud. Anne shows that she is extremely compassionate and willing to help anyone in danger, regardless of their status. Her husband's almost total disregard has left her pining for some affection however. When Aramis his truest bravery, she shows a more playful and loving side that she doesn't reveal in front of the King. At times, Queen Anne harbors thoughts about whether she will be able to have a child sometime, and she informs her sister-in-law, the Duchess of Savoy, about this. Relationships King Louis XIII Despite not agreeing in everything he does, Anne tolerates his company. Whenever he's out shooting birds, she's loyal enough to be in attendance, but does not enjoy the experience. She has the courage to countermand him at times, especially when it comes to the Musketeers' loyalty. Whenever she shows a bout of strength, the King feels obliged to copy her resolute character. Anne eventually becomes pregnant with a child who is to be heir to the throne, although it's not known for certain if the child was begotten of King Louis or of Aramis. Aramis When gunfire erupts unexpectedly at the Chatelet, Aramis throws himself on the Queen to save her life. After noticing that he was wounded in the attack, she thanks him fondly for his bravery and valour by offering him a jeweled crucifix. In Knight Takes Queen, Anne is the victim of an assassin attempt and seeks refuge with the Musketeers in a fortified convent. She and Aramis make love and it is later announced that Anne has fallen pregnant. They both love each other so very much. After the King announced to the French court that the Queen is with child , Anne goes to rest but we see her looking out a window talking about the farther and al his noble acts and we then later see Arimis there showing Aramis the true Father of he son and shows she loves him still and he does the same to her. In Emilie the queen goes to talk to a girl called Emilie and found Aramis there , later we see Aramis and Anne kissing before leaving the camp back to palace , they were about to continue kissing but Constance Bonacieux sees them and is told by Anne that she knows all her secretes now ( that she loves Aramis ) and later in a few episodes Anne tells Constance that she wish she could be with Aramis for the rest of her life with her son and told Constance that Arimis is the father of her boy and not the King Captain Treville Anne respects Treville enough to protect his reputation in front of the King. Constance Bonacieux Following d'Artagnan's advice, Anne hires Constance as a personal companion. The two become very close throughout the course of the second season. References Category:Major characters Category:Nobility